I Love you Forever...Harry Potter
by Elphaba Tiggular
Summary: Right now it's kinda fluffy and cute. But there is cursing. Ok Summary: Hermione's got a crush on Harry. And now it's their final year at Hogwarts...things have changed. This is from Hermione's POV.
1. The Hogwarts Express to the Final Year

I Love you Forever...Harry Potter  
  
By: Melfina Starwind (AKA Hermione Potter)  
  
Chapter one:  
The Hogwarts Express to the final year  
  
I couldn't believe that time would go by so fast. It was my last and final year at Hogwarts. I waited for something but I couldn't place it.   
Waiting for the train to leave from platform 9 3/4, I waited in my compartment. I knew any moment that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley would come in smiling and talking about their summer vacation. I would smile and chime in telling all about my studies and trips.  
  
"They're going to be late if they don't hurry," I muttered under my breath.  
  
Suddenly they came in the compartment as I thought they would, talking away. My breath was caught, Harry looked amazing! I admit he was always great looking, but not like this! My heart was racing. I didn't want to be caught staring at him, but I couldn't help it. I blinked and held my eyes close for a moment.  
  
"Welcome back, Hermione," Harry said.  
  
My eyes fluttered open. "Welcome back, Harry, Ron. Ready for another school year?"  
  
"Of course! With you as Head Girl, we'll be causing twice as much trouble!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Just like you to think that way. Honestly, Ron, would it hurt you to try and have a normal year?" I asked.  
  
Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know I've never tried to have one."  
  
I sighed and caught a glance at Harry. He was staring at me. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to act stupid and say "What?" but I wanted to say something. The first thing that came to my mind was to ask about the summer, but I knew what Harry would say. Maybe he could stay with me at my house for the summer when we finish this year. Of course his aunt and uncle wouldn't want him back there, they hate him!  
  
"So...Harry, what are you doing after this school year is over?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. Seriously I haven't thought about it," he replied.  
  
"Oh. Maybe...you can spend the summer at my house, my mum wouldn't mind it at all. In fact I think she'd enjoy having you over...that is if you want to," I offered blushing slightly. 'Dammit! I don't believe I asked him to stay at my house...I mean I lov...no like him! He is my friend after all. He probably thinks I am a good friend.'  
  
Harry smiled gently at me. "Maybe it'll be fun. Getting away from all the confusion will be great."  
  
'He agreed?! I think I might faint if he looks at me like that again...he's so wonderful. I bet as hell he has a girlfriend, why not? He is Harry Potter after all, the most famous of us all. And if he does will I cry?'   
A swirl of thoughts engulfed me. I was debating whether or not to ask him to spend Christmas in France with me. My parents would expect me to go with them for the holiday...maybe I would spend it at Hogwarts going to Hogsmade with Harry and then telling him how much I liked him. But I knew I would cry if he didn't feel the same.  
  
'Shit, Hermione! You sound like a child..."cry if he doesn't feel the same" he is human after all! But he did stare at me before...and I blushed! I've never blushed before...or crushed on my friend. Dammit! I swear I'm in for it this time!'  
  
"Hullo! Earth to Hermione!" Ron chimed.  
  
"Huh? Did I zone out on you guys?" I asked.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"I was just thinking about..."  
  
"About what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Umm...Nothing! Nothing at all!" I replied.  
  
"Looks like Harry's left us too," he said.  
  
"Well, well, isn't it Harry Potter and his friends," Draco Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Get out Malfoy!" I shouted.  
  
Malfoy was silent. I caught him checking me out. I almost yelled in discuss and slapped him. Harry saw the anger rising to my face; he put a hand on mine to calm me down. I saw Malfoy turn red. He opened his mouth to say something to us. I wanted to get him ticked, so I held Harry's hand and pulled him towards me. Harry's face turned slightly red and went along with what I did.  
  
Smiling I gave him a look as if saying: "Kiss me just to piss that dumbass off!" Harry read what I meant and pulled me to him. Our lips met. Harry's lips were warm and tasteful.   
  
'Oh god, Hermione you're loving this. More than you love school and learning.' I thought to myself.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Ron gasped.  
  
Suddenly the train jolted to a stop. Knocking us over we landed in a seat with Harry on top of me. Reluctantly we broke off the kiss. Blushing, Harry got up and apologized to me. He helped me up to my feet and we got off the train with Malfoy cursing ahead of us.  
  
Harry and I gave each other victory smiles and went off into the Hogwarts castle. Now I realized that I was probably either have angry girls cursing me until I left Hogwarts or a group of boys drooling following me around until I left Hogwarts. If it was one or the other I knew I'd be in hell this year.  
  
  
  
Oh god, I know this is a terrible story and I'll try to make it better. As for me I sort of like the part where they piss Malfoy off. Yes, I know the chapters are short. But I like them short...it means more chapters. I think this might have a lot of chapters because I'll be covering the whole school year and the summer...maybe a little bit after that. And, yes I am Harry Potter obsessed. Because for Halloween I dressed up as Hermione Granger...using my dad's tie, sweater and socks I looked almost just like her! To top that off let me put my disclaimer down.   
  
MY DISCLAIMER  
I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I wish I did though...I'd be rich and happy with this. And please, don't sue me...I'm broke...Ok you can sue me for a Berttie Botts Every Flavor Bean...that I am sure is a grass flavor...but what the hell! 


	2. The Banquet and First Night Back to Hogw...

Chapter 2:  
The Banquet and First Night Back to Hogwarts  
  
It was good to come back to Hogwarts again. All the other students talked on about what they did over the summer and what they hope to accomplish this school year. But as usual the Dinning Hall was crowded and noisy. Harry was oddly quiet; we were seated and waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin. Not that it mattered to us.   
  
"I heard that Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were making out on the train!" I heard a girl whisper.  
  
"Really?" another whisper asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
I was growing annoyed with the constant whispers about the train ride. I wanted to yell, "Well, we're human too! I mean we can have a relationship if we want to!" but I knew that it was not even true. Harry and I kissed just to annoy Malfoy. Now it was the biggest rumor...although both, Harry and I, knew in our hearts that we enjoyed the kiss. It was obvious; he didn't want to break off the kiss. Another thing was that I didn't want to make a scene so I stayed quiet.  
  
After a few minutes everyone was quiet and waited Professor Dumbledore to make his speech. To most students this was the most important part of the Banquet to some other students they could care less. Caring less included most Slytherns including Malfoy and his lackeys.   
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak. I was not up to listening to the usual speech so I looked as if I was listening and kept my eyes on the teachers. When the speech concluded I clapped with everyone else.  
  
Then it was time for the new first-years to be sorted into their houses. Of course we clapped when a new student came to Griffindor and quickly introduced ourselves. Some of us wanted to bad mouth Malfoy when a new Slythern came because he gave a sly smile and we knew he was going to try and get the new students to harass us. When all of the new students were placed Professor Dumbledore said, "Let the feast begin!"  
  
Food appeared magically on our plates and the Hall was noisy once again. The ghosts came to greet the new students. As always the Griffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, appeared in the food. It caused the first years to scream.  
  
"Did you have a good summer, Sir Nicholas?" I asked politely.  
  
"Dismal once again, the Headless Hunt still is turning me down," Nearly Headless Nick replied.  
  
"That's a shame, you might have been useful there," I said.  
  
"True. Better be off, enjoy the Banquet!" and with that he left.  
  
I took a quick glance at Harry. He didn't even look up at me, too many first-years were asking him questions. A small price for fame is not having much time to you. I sometimes wished that I could show Harry somewhere that he could be himself. Sometimes I wished I could have done the same for myself.  
  
When the Banquet was over I lead the first-years to the Griffindor common room. Then explained the way to their dormitories ("Boys dormitories are on your left and up the stairs. Girls the same on your right."). I watched everyone go to his or her dorms.   
  
"Hermione, can we talk?" Harry asked after everyone left.  
  
"Umm, sure," I replied.  
  
We sat in chairs in front of the fireplace. Both of us were silent for a while. It actually was a long while before either of us spoke.  
  
"Look..."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry! I shouldn't have done that!" I cried.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked me.  
  
I stayed quiet for a second. "I mean that, I was wrong to have you kiss me that that...I know you didn't want to kiss me and..."  
  
"Listen to me, Hermione," Harry whispered to me softly. "We both got a good laugh at Malfoy for that and...I enjoyed it."  
  
"Then you're not mad at me?" I asked.  
  
"Of course not!" he replied with such softness, I wanted to cry it didn't help that awful feeling in my gut. "I think it's best for you to get a good rest tonight, you're just tired. You'll feel better in the morning."  
  
Harry stood up and walked over to the chair I was sitting in. He held out a hand to help me get up. I accepted his help. We walked to the right side of the room.  
  
"I guess this is the farthest anyone would get to walking a date home," I joked.  
  
Harry smiled. "Well, good night, Hermione."  
  
"Good night, Harry. See you in the morning."  
  
Harry kissed me on the cheek and walked to the center of the room. He turned around and waited for me to go to my dormitory.  
  
That night I had wonderful dreams of me and Harry going out on dates and kissing, but in one of the dream You-Know-Who appeared and tried to kill Harry. I awoke in a cold sweat. I couldn't go back to sleep so I stayed in the commons room until the morning.  
  
  
MY DISCLAIMER  
I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I wish I did though...I'd be rich and happy with this. And please, don't sue me...I'm broke...Ok you can sue me for a Berttie Botts Every Flavor Bean...that I am sure is a grass flavor...but what the hell! 


	3. The Haunting Dream

Chapter three:  
The Haunting Dream  
  
I awoke the next morning with a cloudy mind. I had a dream the previous night that haunted me. I awoke in a cold sweat and calmed my heavy breathing. I looked around to find that everyone else had already gone down for breakfast. But, no matter how much I tried I couldn 


	4. Violent Attacks on Hogwarts

Chapter four:  
Violent Attacks on Hogwarts  
  
For most of the morning the professors kept us in the great hall, but they wouldn't tell us why. It was rumored that a unicorn or some other wild beast for the forest came into the castle, which was very unlikely. Other student thought of this as a way out of class. I didn't know what to make of this.  
  
Some of the professors went off into the castle the rest stayed in the great hall keeping the students from running all over the place. Like always Ron, Harry and I sat at the Griffindor table talking about our classes and our plans for an adventure, or at least Harry and Ron were.  
  
"Why don't we see for ourselves what is causing all this in the school?" Ron suggested.  
  
"No way, it's too dangerous," I replied.  
  
"It can't be the most dangerous thing we've done," Harry said, "Every year we have at least one crazy mishap here."  
  
"Exactly and why not be the hero?" Ron agreed.  
  
"Hero or not, I still say you are crazy if you go to find this thing," I said.  
  
Harry then laughed, "If you want to or not we are taking you with us. The team is not complete without you."  
  
Ron then whispered across the table, "Why take her if she'd just ruin the fun."  
  
"Hey!" I stated, "I am not that boring, Ron."  
  
"Did I say that? Or did I say that you would just ruin it?" Ron growled.  
  
"Either way, it just makes me sound bad," I said.  
  
Ron was the first to stand up, then Harry. They started off, but I stayed at my seat. Harry came back for me and grabbed my hand, pretty much dragging me along.  
  
We left the great hall without any of the professors noticing which must have been a good thing. We walked swiftly avoiding any unnecessary trouble with Peeves or the professors. There was a large creek and the Hogwarts Castle shook violently causing the student in the great hall to scream and yell.  
  
"Bloody hell that was a bit scary!" Ron said.  
  
"'A bit'?" I repeated, "A bit is an understatement, Ron, the whole castle just shook, and nothing on Earth could have caused it except an Earthquake, which does not occur in magical borders, may I remind you."  
  
"Come on, let's go," Harry said and we started to walk again.  
  
We had reached the trophy room when the castle shook, yet again. The doors to the trophy room slammed shut and a click was heard. As soon as the castle stopped shaking we ran to the doors trying to pull them open, but they refused to budge. The doors never had a lock to lock them and spells refused to work, we were trapped.   
  
A shrill laugh filled the air, but there was no one in sight as we looked about the room. For a third time the castle shook this time more violently than the previous two times. We were knocked off our feet and the trophy cases fell shattering the glass and scattering the shards across the floor. The room filled with the sound of clattering metal and shattering glass.  
  
This time when it stopped we were in a pile. Harry had used his body as a shield to protect me from glass cutting into my skin, but still bits got in my arms from where I had held onto Harry. Ron only got a few in his arms and legs while Harry got shards in his back and legs. It took us a few minutes to recover from the pain and stand up. Went to get a piece of glass out of my arm and was stopped by a gentle hand.  
  
"Don't," Harry said, "you'll only hurt yourself worse."  
  
"What the hell was that?" Ron asked.  
  
We shrugged and we heard the shrill laugh again. And once again we looked about to see no one. The laugh continued sounding evil and chilled to the bone.  
  
"Who's there?" Harry asked.  
  
There was no reply, but the laugh stopped as if the person, or whatever it was, was listening to us.  
  
"Who the hell is laughing like that?" Ron asked aloud.  
  
"I will not tell you," the voice said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Let us out!" I yelled.  
  
"No," the mysterious voice replied.  
  
An hour later some of the professors had found us, bruised and in pain, leaning on the walls with an arm or back, that didn't have shards of glass in them. They didn't yell at us, but sent us to Madam Pomfrey's to get the glass out and clean the various cuts and bruises.   
  
We were with Madam Pomfrey for two hours with all the deep wounds we has received. Harry had the most injuries for trying to save me, which made me feel bad that he risked himself for me. We were sent to class after every cut and scratch was cleaned and fixed.  
  
"Harry, thank you for protecting me," I said throwing my arms around his neck.  
  
"It was nothing, really, Hermione," he replied as a light blush came to his face.  
  
"Go to class, the three of you," said Madam Pomfrey as she showed us to the door.  
  
Next class was Charms with Professor Flitwick, which we were glad, but after charms we had potions with Snape, the evil wizard of the world as we joked, but if he heard us call him that Griffindor would loose at least five to ten points.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter four! This really did take me less time than I thought it would and I'll hopefully have chapter five up by Friday, I hope. This chapter went through a change in name and in plot, originally I called this chapter "The Thankful Ghost" until, I really started writing and had a change of ideas.  
  
If you are wondering why my chapters remain short. Well, it is because I lose intrest in writing a story if the chapters are really long, because then I add too many pointless details and I get off topic, so I hope that you like that the chapters are short.  
  
Questions and/or comments (or if you want me to e-mail you when this is updated) please send to: Buffysar@aol.com  
  
And please if you do send me an e-mail, please put "I Love you Forever...Harry Potter" as the subject so I do not mistake it for an advertisement or junk mail, because I find it important that I read the mail that is sent by the audience of my fic and I do want to hear your opinions or ideas. I mean, if you have a great idea and I use it, I will give you credit for your ideas.  
  
A side comment is I love reading the reviews, but somtimes my computer is a jerk and won't let me read the comments that you write, so if you think it is really important that I read it or you just want me to hear it, e-mail me, as I said before. 


	5. Confessions

Chapter six:  
Confessions  
  
Hey! This is Melfina Starwind...I just changed my name!  
Enjoy!  
  
Snape's homework had left us in Gryffindor common room for most of our afternoon. Ron rushed through it, hoping to just get the answers right out of luck. I kept my eyes on my homework while my mind had wondered off most of the time. Every so often I would look up and see what Harry was up to.   
  
These feelings that stirred up the day before scared me. Then the events of the morning frightened me more. These things couldn't be helped, they just couldn't. The feelings that had stirred inside me needed to be expressed, but I didn't know when to…or how to for that matter. I was afraid that Harry wouldn't feel the same…or did he?  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes?" I replied, my voice my pinched with fear.  
  
"What did you get for number ten?" he said, "'Two uses for monkey feet in potions of wizard medicine'."  
  
"Oh…" I muttered and looked down at my sheet of parchment. "Um, cure for forgetfulness and when mixed with monk-foot root it becomes a healer."  
  
"Thanks," he whispered.  
  
I nodded and kept my head down facing my paper. I felt the warmth of a tear on my cheek, gliding down ever so slowly.  
  
"No problem," I said and whipped the tear away.   
  
'Listen to yourself Hermione! You're crying for what reason?' I asked myself. My reply was, 'I don't know…I just am.'  
  
My tear had no true reason for crying, just like I had no chance to sum up my courage to tell him how I felt. Some things were better left unsaid…better not to scar any one. I was going to be seventeen not ten and my birthday was less then two weeks away.  
  
I stood up and gathered my books and made my way to the dormitory. I cast my eye on Harry who watched me leave. I looked down and felt foolish for avoiding him for no true reason.   
  
"Good night, Harry," I said.  
  
"Hermione, is there something wrong?" he asked when I spoke.  
  
"Me? Nothing!" I replied too quickly.  
  
"Don't lie. It's just not something you do well; you are a terrible liar, Hermione," Harry said and I heard him walk over to me.  
  
"I'm telling you, Harry, there is nothing wrong. If there was something wrong I'd tell you…unless it was personal," I said.  
  
Harry put a hand on my shoulder, "It can't be that personal that you just started to cry and not talk to me like you normally do, Hermione."  
  
"How do I normally talk to you?" I asked.  
  
"Like a friend, now you talk to me like you are nervous when you talk…like some fan of mine," he replied, "come on, I know you better than that."  
  
I sighed and turned around, "Maybe, just maybe I cannot see you the way I normally do."  
  
I had done it…I had let out more than I should have. I bit my lower lip nervously, not wanting to let out anymore information. I was not willing to say anything that may reveal my true feelings to him. Harry was right, I couldn't lie…I was too predictable. I couldn't hide anything from my friends, not willingly or unwillingly, somehow they would be able to find me out.   
  
"How do you see me then?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Depends," I replied. "I want to know, do you see me as just a friend?"  
  
He was quiet for a moment. "'Just as a friend'?" he repeated with confusion.  
  
"Do you see me just as a friend, like a sister, or…or more then that?" I explained tripping over my own words a little.  
  
Harry was quiet again. He looked as if he didn't know what to say or make of my question.  
  
"Never mind," I said and started back off to the stairs before I went up the stairs I turned around, "Just remember this Harry…I love you no matter what happens here, even if Voldemort came and tried to kill you again."  
  
With that I went up the stairs knowing too well that I had revealed to him that I was in love with him. I knew that it wasn't going to be long before Harry asked me what I had meant in saying what I had. That's when I'd tell him the truth. I'd tell him everything from the start…question was…what was the start?  
  
I sat on my bed thinking about what I would say to him…and what I should say to him. I herd a low mewing sound and felt something jumping onto my bed. It was Crookshanks; he was purring quite loudly and rubbed against me. I stroked his fur and sat thinking. I quickly changed my mind from thinking about Harry to thinking about that mysterious voice and what could have made the whole castle shake like it did.   
  
  
A/N: So, far this is chapter six, but wait! it is not done (and yes I meant to do that with the "! lower case letters"...old fasioned thing). I'm sorry that this rook a long time and...yes I had changed my name, it was "Melfina Starwind" before. 


End file.
